


The Beauty in Intimacy

by Azarea



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarea/pseuds/Azarea
Summary: Being a member of Section 9 and pregnant with her first child, there aren't many people the female leader can seek out to help her deal with certain urges. So she seeks the help of her best friend to help her with such urges. Note: Points of view switch from Motoko to Kraten.





	

She heard the buzz of her doorbell. Frowning at the fact she was in nothing but her bra and underwear, then again it wasn’t like it mattered. No one stopped by this late but a select few people. Setting the drink she was in the process of making down she walked to her door unlocking it and almost jumped out of her skin at the hooded figure standing in her doorway. Almost, had it not been for the figure removing the hood to reveal Motoko’s familiar face. Breathing a sigh of relif she stepped aside scolding the woman for giving her such a scare. How weird it was for her friend to wear a coat instead of stopping by with her umbrella. Or worse with no hood at all. The whole week it had been raining, and quite hard. Being the friend she was, she worried for Motoko more than anything, even though the cyborg woman was greatly against it. 

She walked back to her kitchen to finish up the drinks and offered the violet haired woman one. This was their usual thing. Motoko would pop in for some work related matter, or like it was now a days, pop in to get a break from work. They would down a few drinks she would spend the night and be gone by morning. That was Motoko. A damn ghost if she ever met one, but she was her best friend. That she was starting to keep a tab on how much she owed her. Like for scaring the crap out of her just now. She looked over seeing her remove her coat and hang it on the coat rack and run her fingers through the violet locks and sigh.

“Motoko? Hey.” She called hearing the woman’s normal mmm in reply.

“Want one?” She asked holding up a drink she had finished. 

She saw the gentle smile come over the woman’s lips. A smile she only gave to her and the rest of their group and gestured to the rather large rounded belly she was sporting. “You know I can’t drink, not while I’m pregnant at least.”

“I can make it a virgin.” She would reply before setting the drink down and going over to the fully cyberized woman and carefully placed her hand on the swell and rubbed her friend’s belly. “Baby got big.” She commented and giggled at the kick that came. “Hey there little one. Been a good girl for mommy?” She leaned down and kissed Motoko’s belly a few times before letting the woman go and sit on her bed.

She noted the heavy sigh Motoko gave she sat on the bed and laid back on her side almost curling up the best she could due to the baby belly. 

“Long day?” She asked.

Motoko’s typical Mmm Hmm, was the answer she received. Walking over with her drink she sat on the bed, Motoko sitting up not long after and taking the drink and sipped it rubbing her belly a while later. She enjoyed this, being able to cater to Motoko like this, especially since she was pregnant. The one thing she couldn’t do though was something Motoko hadn’t allowed her to do yet. They were friends, and though she knew the baby in her friends womb had a father and they couldn’t really have fun like that much, she still wished she would let her be intimate with her. 

“Wanna tell me about it?”

Another sip, this time followed by Motoko craning her head back and downing the drink. Ok maybe not. She wouldn’t pry then. Motoko trusted her enough to tell her when she wanted to, and she wasn’t about to break it. Taking her glass she went back to her kitchen and came back with her own drink and sat beside her. She saw Motoko lean back against her bed and rub her stomach lovingly. 

“Not really much to tell. Just the normal stuff, find a lead and it leads to a dead end, or winds you up in a situation where you get shot at, and have your life put in danger.” Motoko shrugged. 

Long as her baby was safe though she didn’t care. Right now though she just needed to unwind and get away from reality for a while. She could do that here. She also wanted something else. That she hoped Kraten could give her. Well she knew she could they just had never done it. But it wasn’t like she could seek out Batou, not when they were in the middle of a case. There wasn’t really much time to be intimate when one worked for a place like Section 9.

“Aren’t you due to take leave soon? Sounds like you might need to soon.” Kraten offered. 

Yeah Maternity leave was something I should have been taking. The chief offered it to me, to give me a break from work and to have time to focus on myself and my baby, but sitting around my safe house getting ready for a little one I was already ready for was boring to me. I’d rather work outside of Section 9. At least then if I found leads pertaining to the cases we were working I could let the others know and they would carry out my orders from there. It wasn’t like I didn’t trust them to carry out my orders while I was gone. On the contrary. They’ve proven numerous times their ability to continue on as Section 9 without me, Its just not working was and still is a concept that’s foregin to me, even though I’m constantly complaining about not getting a vacation. 

Not really much of a vacation when you spend it getting ready for a baby to enter into the world.

“Due to take it soon yes, but will I take it? Probably not.” I answered. 

Kraten’s cheeks almost immediately puffed and I rolled my eyes pointing my finger at her. “Don’t start.” I spoke before she decided to scold me for being what she deemed idiotic. “Besides if I wanted to get scolded I would have gone somewhere else for that.”

She blinked her face returning to normal, well as normal as Kraten could get and tilted her head to the side. “That reminds me, what’d you come over here for anyway? Not like you to show up for no reason unless your doing some independent work for a case.” 

I had to smile. Attention span the size of a fish, but she was the best friend a woman could ask for, and looked at my belly and rubbed it, shifting to a more comfortable position and laid back so my back was against her headboard. “You said you wanted to see how big the baby was getting, and I was in the neighborhood, so I figured We’d come visit Auntie Kraten.”

“Oh come on now, you came over here for more than that, and out in the rain at that Motoko.” Kraten laid beside me and with the utmost care rubbed along my belly.

Her hands were so gentle. Almost made me want to ask her what I came down here for. Being as pregnant as I was I had certain needs, and had been ignoring those needs for a while now. I worked for the government what could I do? “Alright you got me. I did come here for something other than that, I need a favor.” I started.

“Sure what is it?” She asked.

“Mmm.” I winced as her hand moved over a tender spot. 

“Sorry. That must be where she kicks you a lot.” I nod in reply and bring my hand over hers a moment. “I need your hands and possibly much more if you catch my drift.” I said and shifted so that I was facing her and smirked.

She could only giggle at my subtle hint and leaned up. “Don’t you have this little one’s father for that? I mean you see each other everyday right?” She asked.

“Conflict of interest.” I sighed. “Besides I don’t always want him either regardless of the fact I see him all the time. I’ve been ignoring this feeling for a while now and its starting to get to the point where I need to do something about it. I think it’ll be good for the baby to. Mmm”

I felt her lips against mine. So soft, so tender. Naturally I kissed back just as passionately as she had kissed me. I wasn’t the least bit shy about this. Though we normally did it from the comfort of our cyber brains there were a few exceptions where we were intimate just like we were now. I could kiss her all day like this if I wanted to but we both broke away for air and I sat up to slide out of my clothes feeling Kraten stop me.

“Here let me. You just relax, let me take care of you.” She smiled kissing me softly. 

I honestly was surprised at that request and it took a moment to register in my mind before I nodded and let her help me out of my clothes. Naturally she was already in her undergarments. We kissed again and I felt her hand travel from my neck down my body. My breath hitched in my throat as I found a more comfortable spot on the bed.

“Want another pillow?” She offered.

“That’d be nice.” I moaned when she pinched one of my nipples. “Careful.” I breathed. “They’ve been hurting more recently.”

Kraten smiled some and went and grabbed another pillow as I leaned up. Before I laid back down her fingers skilly unhooked my bra and she tossed the piece of clothing letting it land where it decided to fall. “Probably got milk coming in for baby.” She cooed and continued to squeeze my breast, pinching my nipples every few seconds.

“Nnn, oh that feels good.” I shivered.

Kraten was the only one that could make me feel like this, that could make me feel this good. Her hands went back to exploring my body while she sucked on my nipples gently. Normally if I wanted to have a fling with someone I normally cut one or more of my organs off because the sex was never that good. Kraten knew about every way to get me excited and how much. Now that I was pregnant, those areas were more senitive then ever.

Wow, she really did need this. Normally I had to work for a few minutes to get her to even remotely say anything felt good. I knew her tricks like I knew her body. We’ve all done it. If the sex sucks you fake an orgasm in her case she just turns her sex organs off. She’s never done it with me before. Makes me wonder if she’ll go full lesbian instead of both ways like she is. Oh well even if she doesn’t, moments like this were ones to savor and I was going to enjoy every bit of this. I was starting to think my hunch of her having milk coming in was wrong until I tasted a bit. It wasn’t quite milk yet. So this new body of hers really did come with a big glitch.

To be pregnant, and expeirence a full pregnancy was something amazing for her to experience. RIght now I was just happy I could give her some relif from her stressful life. Rubbing over her belly again and giggling at the kicks that greeted me I moved down rubbing her swell with both hands and kissed it tenderly. Her belly was so cute. That meant the baby inside had to have been cuter. She was an active little baby that was for sure. Poor Motoko was gonna have her hands full once this little one was born. 

“Want me to go lower?” 

She could only nod and I continued my trail of kisses and touches until I got down to her pussy which was slightly wet with her juices from my advances. This would probably send her over the edge what I was about to do but she needed this and so did the baby. I moved my finger lightly around the outer lips of her pussy hearing her breathy moans.

God why was she doing this? Didn’t she know this was torture for me? Teasing me like that. Everything from my nipples down was sensitive even my belly. But that is why I came to her, she knew my body best. What to do to drag out the pleasure and such on. Moving my hips against her finger in a silent plea to continue, I waited to see what she would do. 

“Please Kraten...” 

I felt her fingers slowly enter me as she started a slowly rythm with her fingers, one I soon was rocking my hips to and moaning in pure pleasure.

She was so horny. Poor Motoko, having to ignore these feelings she had for so long. She loved her so much. Especially when she begged. Needless to say she continued to move her hips against my fingers. 

“Ah...right there, right there, right there.” Motoko called out, it was music to my ears. Strange also that she was letting me take the lead like this. It wasn’t often she played the submissive role. But like I said Motoko showed a lot of different sides when she was around us.

“Hmm, your so horny, how long have you been ignoring these urges?” I smile and lean up kissing her and move back offering a hand to help her sit up. When she shook her head I settled for just rubbing her baby bump and let her sit up of her own accord.

Her hands lightly grabbed my face as we kissed again, twice, another two times before she broke away, the lust evident in her crimson eyes. I slid my fingers back into her pussy again feeling her lean against me soft moans coming from her lips. 

“Lay back silly, that can’t be good for your back.” I said gently and helped her lay back and moved down to her sex. 

I think we’ve had enough fun with the foreplay, time to really get her excited.

I watched her go down to my lower extremities wondering what she was doing and ran my fingers through her hair. It wasn’t until I felt a sudden warm sensation licking at my sex that I figured out what she was doing, my body immediately reacting to the pleasure. Her tongue was just as good as her fingers were. Gods this felt good. Knowing every sensitive spot in my body was a plus. I knew seeking her out for this was a good idea, but oh it was working out greatly. 

“Kraten....deeper.” I groaned and rubbed my belly where my little girl was moving trying to find a comfortable position. 

Poor girl, she must have been getting sleepy. It was hard to find a comfortable spot in my womb it seemed. I felt her stretches and light kicks while being pleasured by Kraten’s tongue. I felt her fingers again and panted. “Nnn.”

“You ok?” She asked.

I nodded in reply. I felt her kiss my tummy again and smiled stroking her hair. “She’s trying to find a spot to sleep,ah...keep hitting that spot....gonna come soon.” I panted.

She nodded and went back down using a combination of her tongue and fingers until I cried out from a powerful orgasm. I don’t know if I had multiple ones after, I must have blacked out after having such a powerful one. I felt Kraten shrugging my shoulder the tone in her voice obviously worried.

“Motoko, Motoko, hey come on.”

“Mmm....” I opened my eyes slowly and looked up into Kraten’s eyes and smiled. “What happened?” I asked.

Oh thank God, she scared me for a moment there, blacking out like that. “You blacked out, had me scared for a second I was about to call the others. “ I said. She apologized and I nodded in forgiveness and laid beside her. 

She mentioned something about returning the favor and I smiled kissing her lightly. “Don’t worry about it, as long as I’m able to help you, everything’s ok. How’s baby girl?” I ask running a finger along the large swell.

“Settling in for a nap. Mmm, something I could use myself. Lay with me for a while?” She asked shifting onto her side.

How could I refuse a friend? I nodded and brought her close stroking her hair watching her until she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Myself following behind her not to long after, the swell of her belly between the both of us each of our hands cradling the upper swell and lower swell of her belly. 

I opened my eyes looking at her sleeping form and stroked her hair a bit. “Motoko, you awake?”

“Mmm?” She asked not opening her eyes. 

I leaned up looking at her. “Decided on a name yet?” 

“Fate.”

I smiled some and leaned down kissing her temple and lay my hand on the top of her belly again going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the shell not any characters associated with this anime. The only things I own are the idea for this fic and the unborn Fate
> 
> Finally I get an update for this series. I'm currently working on the next part of Cyber world, but this popped into my head the other night and I had to type it out seeing as how I've wanted to explore Motoko's sexual relationship with her friends. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
